


Have Faith In The Wicked (Part 1 of 2)

by thorkiship18



Series: Wicked Trilogy [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Charles, BAMF Loki, BAMF Steve Rogers, BAMF Thor, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik has Issues, Jealous Steve Rogers, Jealous Thor, M/M, Possessive Steve Rogers, Possessive Thor, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Thor, Reaper Steve, Steve Angst, Thor Feels, Tony Being Tony, Transmogrifier Bruce, Werewolf Thor, Witch Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki comes face to face with the organization that's been searching for him.</p>
<p>Steve and Thor come to a small standstill.</p>
<p>Ragnarok is starting. Will Loki save the world or will he give in to the tempting and limitless power?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have Faith In The Wicked (Part 1 of 2)

**Author's Note:**

> This installment was soooooo long, I decided to make it a two parter (Yay!). There's so much shit that is just like "OMG NO WAY!" And I'm a little excited. There may be some parts that don't make sense but TRUST me, they will. Thanks for being so patient and supportive! Any spelling errors are on me! <3

Loki stared at Charles, confusion showing on his face.

"You kidnapped me..."

It wasn't a question.

Charles chuckled softly. "I'm sorry. That was very informal of me. I was going over other scenarios when I concluded that this was the most efficient."

Loki gazed into his eyes. "You're not lying. But who are you? What's The Brotherhood?"

Charles pulled up a chair and talked to Loki. "What do you know about the hunters?"

"That they track down and kill anything paranormal."

Charles' laugh boomed in the room. "People have been twisting the truth for so long. Shame. Loki, I'm going to tell you something. The Hunters and The Brotherhood are one in the same." Loki began to open his mouth but Charles was quicker. "Before you ask, no I didn't order anyone to kill you. You need to learn our history first."

* * *

 

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM, DEMON!?" Thor shouted.

"Nothing of import, dog." Steve spat.

Thor gripped his shirt tight. "I'll kill you."

Steve only smirked back. He flicked his wrist sending Thor flying into a glass cabinet. "You cannot kill me. I am death."

"Enough!" Strange yelled at the two men. "Stop this infernal bickering! You're acting like savage beasts!"

"The only beast in here is that godawful mutt!"

"I'm sorry. Did anyone else hear a corpse talk!?"

"I SAID ENOUGH!!" Lightning and thunder crackled inside the townhouse. Wind picked up and blew Steve and Thor on their asses. Tony and Bruce hid under the dining table. Strange stopped his storm and spoke firmly to the bickering duo. 

"You two have to be the most stubborn and pigheaded people I have ever met! My son is out somewhere probably hurt and the two people who he needs right now are being complete idiots!"

Thor, Steve and Strange looked under the table as Tony cleared his throat.

"I uh...I know how to find our damsel."

Steve sarcastically made a hand gesture for Tony to go on. "Well, it just so happens that I injected Loki with a small tracker in case he ever needed rescuing of some kind."

Thor growled. "And you didn't think to tell us beforehand?"

"Hey! My mortal self couldn't do anything while a werewolf and Death had a wrestling match. Not to mention the Sorcerer Supreme over there making a small tsunami!"

Strange fixed his tie. "My apologies. Do you need anything that would help?"

"A laptop and some whiskey."

* * *

 "First and foremost, The Brotherhood is, by all rights, mine. My ancestors had founded it and passed the title of Harbinger down to it's heirs. I am the last of my generation." Charles said sadly.

Loki had been braiding Charles' hair for a while. The older man had sat down on the floor and let Loki reconfigure his hair for fun. He didn't complain so Loki kept playing in it.

"But you kill anything magic related..." Loki said softly.

Charles exhaled. "Loki, you must understand. It was never my family's intention to kill. We wanted to preserve and protect. However, we only eliminated those who had already killed, for the sake of everyone." 

"What do you mean? I still don't understand."

"Until a few months ago, I was not in control of The Brotherhood. A friend of my family, Erik Lehnsherr, had betrayed us and stole it from our hands. He killed them...my father and brothers. I'm the only one left." Charles paused briefly and continued. "Erik saw everything and everyone with any magical properties as an abomination. He's lost all reason."

Loki tangled his fingers in Charles' hair and started a new braid. "So, Erik sent those hunters to kill me...?"

Charles shook his head. "No, Loki." He turned around and looked at the raven haired boy. "He needs you. Your power."

* * *

 

Tony quickly plugged his smartphone into the laptop he was given. "After I gave Loki the tracker, I installed a program on the phone. The program is voice and DNA operated."

He held his thumb on the phone screen and it scanned. The computer then asked for voice recognition. "Tony rocks." He said getting access. 

"Thor?" Strange said.

"Hmm?"

"A word?" He gestured for the werewolf to follow him into the den.

They sat across from each other, sitting in on the refined love seats. Strange broke the silence first.

"Shall I cut to the chase?" 

Thor tensed up and only shrugged.

"How very...primitive." Strange laughed. "I see why Loki loves you. Anyway, that's why we are having this conversation. You love him don't you?"

"Yes, sir I do. More than anything."

"Good. However, it has come to my attention that the Reaper in there and Lokir had been in a very long-term relationship. Loki and Lokir are the same person, there is certainly no doubt about that. What I'm trying to say is: If you really love him, then you need to do whatever it takes to make him happy. Loki will have to make a choice you know..."

"Sir...?" Thor asked, confused.

"Whether or not Loki decides to remain with you or with Steve. It's his decision. His and his alone."

Thor abruptly stood up and growled at Strange. "You...you...he won't pick him. He  _won't."_

"But you're not so sure about that, are you? You think he'll pick up where Lokir left off. You think Loki will abandon you after everything you two went through."

Thor's eyes turned into the piercing blue that came with his full shift. He sighed and went back into the dining room. "I need to find him."

* * *

 

"Erik had been reading legends about Lokir Laufeyson one day. That's when everything changed. I believe the the hate for magical beings was always there for Erik, hiding in the deep recesses of his mind. Anyway, he would chatter on about 'The world being a pure place' and 'The power is right in front of us'. We thought him to be delusional so we did nothing. That was our mistake."

Loki watched Charles with his undivided attention. "What did he find, Charles?"

The older man looked anywhere but Loki. "It's not just about what he said...it's about what he did." Loki gestured for Charles to go on. "He read about the 'Ragnarok Prophecy' and became obsessed with it. He thought...he wants use you."

Loki ran a hand through his hair, long black strands caught between his milky white fingers. "There it is again. That phrase. Why does he need me?"

"He wants to use your powers to exterminate the supernatural, erase it from history completely. You have the power to do that. That's why I had to get The Brotherhood back from him. If he found a way to grab you, it could potentially be the end for all of us."

Loki slightly cocked his head to the side, studying Charles' face. "You possess magic. Or at least, you have the capacity to use magic."

Charles grinned and nodded. "Yes. The only thing I can do is read people's thoughts and communicate with them telepathically."

"I have the power to wipe out everything." Loki said laughing.

Both men chuckled aloud and only stopped when a female with long fiery red hair opened the door, with her mind.

"Charles, we have some--oh. Hi there." She smiled at Loki who promptly smiled back.

They stood up as Charles began the introductions. "Ah, where are my manners? Loki, this is Jean Grey, the most talented Fire Sorceress I've ever met."

Jean giggled and shook Loki's hand. "Hardly. Nice to finally meet you. I can see that you and Charles have certainly been...getting along." Jean pointed to Charles's hair which was slightly braided. He blushed and scrambled to return his hair to it's natural state. 

"Ah uh...yeah we...not like...he's um...." Charles stammered.

Loki and Jean snickered loudly. "He was not immune to my charms." Loki joked.

"Will you...stop that!" Charles said, flustered.

"Lighten up, boss. Just some non-innocent fun."

Jean, will you please tell me why you barged in?"

She regained her composure after giggling a few more times. "Yes, ahem, well. Someone has hacked into the security system. We can't trace the one who did it. Who ever is responsible, is really skilled."

* * *

 

"Damn, I'm good!" Tony shouted. 

Steve picked dirt from his fingernail. "Oh please, do share with the class."

"Well, I did find out where Loki is. He's in a mansion on the other side of the city. The place is secure as hell, but...I hacked into their cameras." 

Tony clicked the keyboard a few times and the video feed from the mansion. 

"No sign of Loki. Is it possible to rewind the cameras?" Bruce said, pushing up his glasses.

"I...had not thought of that. Nice job, Brucey."

Tony mashed their lips together and quickly went back to the laptop, leaving Bruce red faced and stammering. 

"Got it!" Tony announced. Steve walked over and placed himself in between the two men. They saw Loki being carried by man with a bow on his back down a large hallway and into a room.

"See were he took him." Steve demanded. 

"I can't..." Tony said as he tapped the keys.

"What do you mean you 'can't'?"

Tony tried again. "I literally mean I  _can't!_ There's no camera in that room. Nothing of absolute importance."

Steve clenched his jaw glared at Tony. "I can take a few years off of your life if you wish, Stark."

"Aaannnd I'm officially scared shitless. Thor! Steve is trying to kill me!"

From the other room, Thor made a non interested grunt.

Tony scoffed. "And I know where Loki is!"

"Don't fucking touch him, Rogers!" Thor yelled as he ran in. Tony gave Steve a smug look then showed Thor the video feed.

"Well what're we waiting for? Let's go!" Thor said to Tony and Bruce. 

"I agree. Why are we still here?" Steve chimed in.

"Because the people who took him are hunters. That place is huge and I've never been in there. Could be a different sect."

"I could just slaughter them all." Steve said summoning his scythe. "Wouldn't take too long." 

Thor rolled his eyes. "Horrible plan. We don't even know what they want with him. We need to sneak in and get Loki while finding out any important information. Besides, I'm sure even a reaper has his limits."

"Yes, I do actually."

Strange walked into the room around that time. "Legends say that reapers can become weak when a soul hasn't been properly harvested. They can even die when struck with their own scythe."

"So I guess you can die." Thor said vehemently at Steve. 

"I'll harvest your soul myself when you die. Where you'll go is going to be completely up to me..." 

Thor's mouth snapped shut.

"Okay, enough. We need a plan. Tony?" Strange added.

"I...have nothing."

"Thor's idea was actually pretty good." Bruce said softly. The others just looked at him. "We can go right in. Through the front door."

"Yeah...except we're not hunters." Thor said.

"No.  _We_ aren't.  _Tony was._ "

"Yeah bwahhuh?" Tony sputtered. "Don't put me on the spot like that, Bruce! Well, yeah I was one, past tense. I was pretty famous though..."

"Ok then! Here's the plan..."

* * *

 

"We're going to die. We're going to die and Steve is going to devour our souls!" Tony panicked after hearing the plan.

It was simple: Bruce would transform into Tony and Strange would distract some of the hunters while Steve and Thor snuck their way into the building. Tony would stay in the townhouse and give Thor and Steve directions. Strange would cast illusions on the two men, making them invisible if they moved very slowly. They would garner information as quickly as possible while searching for Loki. Completely foolproof, right?

Wrong.

"Your soul reeks of debauchery." Steve mumbled.

"Don't worry everyone," Strange said. "What could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

 

Strange hung his head low as he and the gang stood side by side with their hands to their head, surrounded by hunters. 

"I see where Loki gets his bad luck from." Tony groaned.

Thor spotted a woman with auburn hair approaching them. "Wait! They're okay. They're friends of Loki. I'm Jean Grey. Follow me please."

The other hunters lowered their weapons and went about their business. Two hunters, male and female, came up to Tony.

"Well, well. If it isn't Mr. I'm Too Rich For This." The woman smirked.

"Oh shit. Nice to see you too, Natasha. Clint." 

"Meh...you still owe me 50 bucks." Clint responded.

Jean cleared her throat and turned back to the group. "Need I remind you what's at stake, gentlemen?" Steve brushed past Thor, hot on her heels. "Through there, everyone." Steve ran into the room seeing Loki braiding a man's hair and laughing with another.

"Loki..." Steve whispered.

Loki looked up at Steve, eyes tearing up. "Hi, stranger." He said. He got up and ran over to Steve, hugging him tightly. 

Steve wrapped his hands around Loki's waist. His head was buried in the younger one's raven black hair. "I would have reaped all of their souls just to find you..."

"I know..." Loki chuckled. He looked over Steve's shoulder and saw Thor walk in, smile on his face. He dislodged himself from the Reaper's grasp and met Thor who gave him a long passionate kiss. Loki practically melted in Thor's embrace and they only stopped when the rest of the group came in.

"Loki! Oh gods, you're okay!' Strange yelled as he swept him up in a bone crushing hug.

"Yeah I'm fine, Dad. Really! You can let me go now..." Loki huffed out. His father let him go and muttered a short apology.

Loki greeted Tony and Bruce after that.

"Okay guys. I'd like you to meet Charles Xavier, the leader of The Brotherhood."

Steve summoned his scythe as Thor bared his fangs. Strange extended his arm, electricity crackling. Tony and Bruce pulled handguns from their waistbands. 

All weapons were aimed at Charles who recoiled and comically hid behind Loki.

"Whoa whoa hey! No it's not like that at all! If you let us explain..."

* * *

 Thor sat slack jawed as Loki and Charles retold their version of events. Charles had also explained to Tony that all of the orders he received long ago was from when Erik was still in charge.

"I apologize to you personally, Mr. Stark. You had been mislead by a sociopath."

"Yeah, sure had." Tony scoffed. "However, if it wasn't for that sociopath, I would have never met two of my most trusted friends." He winked at Thor and Loki. 

Thor walked toward Loki, eyes warm and full of love. "And I wouldn't have met the love of my life. That night was the best night of my life all because of that mischievous little witch who captured my heart." 

Loki chuckled silently at Thor's small speech. Strange put a hand over his heart. It reminded him so much of Loki's mother and himself.

_Oh, Clea, I wish you could see our boy. We miss you._

"What do we do know about this black soul named Erik?" Steve asked.

"He's mentally unhinged and he believes that supernatural beings should all die. He wants to use my power achieve that goal. How, I don't really know." Loki replied. Steve's eyes lit up and they both seemed to remember. "Those words...The words Lokir chanted a long time ago. It wasn't nonsense. It was a spell. That's why we came to you father. I never had a chance to tell you."

"What were the words, Loki?" Inquired Strange. Loki tried his best to recite the words as Steve helped along. The Sorcerer subtly scratched his beard. "Those words are familiar to me, yet I do not understand their meaning. Loki, I do believe The Ancient One would know."

At mention of the name, Loki groaned.

"Who's that?" Thor asked.

Loki sighed dramatically. "He's dad's mentor and--"

"And a very powerful sorcerer. He was the original Sorcerer Supreme." Jean cut in. Strange and Loki lifted an eyebrow and she kept going. "I do my research..."

"Yes. Very good. I need to contact The Ancient One. Loki shall assist me. We must go back home." Strange had put a hand over Loki's shoulder and spoke to everyone in the room. "We'll be back shortly." 

Loki and Strange teleported away to the townhouse.

* * *

 Strange and Loki stood side by side as they stared into a large mirror. Strange put on the amulet called "The Eye Of Agamotto" and called upon The Ancient One. Smoke filled the mirror as a mystical figure appeared on it.

"Well, this certainly is a surprise. I haven't spoken to either of you in years." The Ancient One yawned. 

"Hey gramps." Loki joked.

"May as well have been..." Strange muttered.

The older man in the mirror sent a small static shock to Strange's forehead. 

"Ow!"

"Serves you right! I didn't have to take you in, Stephen, but I did it anyway. Now, I'm assuming we're not having this conversation simply because you wish to insult my age."

Loki spoke first. "Actually, we need your help translating what we think is a spell. I'm sorta the savior/destroyer of the world and I kinda don't want it to blow up."

Silence filled the air for several seconds as Loki explained his plight.

"I see...my adopted grandson has the abilities to wipe out humans and non humans alike. Goodie." The Ancient One said sarcastically. "I don't suppose you remember the spell do you?"

"Alvalach seara mhyia thu. Roslya lupina Ull radovin." Loki sighed. This repeating of the words was very taxing on his brain. It was such a pain.

"It sounds familiar--"

"Oh come on! I'm sick of this run around." Loki snapped. "I don't mean to be rude, but do you know it or not?"

The Ancient One sighed and spoke to Loki. "No. Personally I do not. However, I have something that had been used since the dawn of time." A large tome magically pushed its way out of the mirror and into Loki's hands. "This is The Book of The Vishanti. A powerful grimoire that holds the greatest defensive magic the dimensions have ever seen." 

Loki stared down at the book and saw an illustration of a tree that looked similar to the one of his dreams. "This tree...I know it."

"It's the world tree. Yggdrasil. Humans think that there is only one world. There isn't. There's actually Nine."

Loki looked to Strange who seemed unfazed by the elder's words. "You knew about this Nine Worlds thing? Why didn't I know?"

Strange just shrugged. "You never asked."

* * *

 Thor leaned against the wall opposite Steve, eating a Hershey chocolate bar.

"How'd you end up becoming the owner of that nightclub?"

Steve looked confused for a while. "Why?"

Thor chewed slowly before speaking. "Because...I was just curious."

Steve eyed him skeptically.

"I just think we should, ya know, try to be civilized to each other. Loki would want that." Thor said.

"You don't know shit about what he'd want." Steve mumbled.

"He'll have to pick one of us you know..."

Silence.

"Yeah...I'd rather not think about it."

Thor broke a piece of his chocolate bar off and handed it to Steve. "Until then, I call a timeout. Until this all blows over, you and I will work together. No fighting.  _That's_ what Loki would want."

Steve looked at the candy and smirked. He grabbed it and shoveled it in his mouth. "You humans are a mystery. Especially you, Thor."

Thor grinned. "I can be very mysterious." He pulled out his phone to check the time. He saw a picture of Loki he took when he was sleeping. The younger man looked so at peace. Thor sighed and tucked it away. "I see...how he looks at you."

Steve only stared back at the werewolf. Thor continued.

"And I always see how you look at him. I know it's...his choice but I can't lose him. Ever since he barreled into my lonely life, I found myself smiling more. I was actually gonna..." Thor stopped talking and just looked at his shoes.

"What were you going to do?" Steve asked. He was becoming intrigued.

"It doesn't matter right now...I'm not gonna dwell on it. Thanks for the...whatever we just had." Thor said getting up to leave. He didn't get far though as Tony came up to the two men.

"Charles wanted me to tell you both that Loki's back and he found something big." He looked over at Steve who was still crunching on chocolate. "Okaaaay. You two at a stand still?" Steve just gave a vague head motion and walked past Tony. "You two are unbelievable."

Steve walked in the room and hugged Loki fron behind. Loki turned his head and grinned. When he caught Steve's intense gaze, he blushed and untangled himself from the Reaper's arms. Thor and Tony walked in and sat down. Charles sat at his desk while Jean sat on it. Clint and Natasha stood by the door, looking stoic as ever. Strange stood next to his son, waiting like everyone else.

"Ahem, so..." Loki started. "So first things first. This book," He conjured the tome. "Is called The Book of The Vishanti. It holds a lot of powerful spells and conjurations. From what my dad and I had found out, it also acts as a sort of codec. Annnd there's eight other worlds besides the one we're on. Any questions?"

Thor raised his hand. "Yeah um eight worlds?"

"Yes, Thor that is correct. There are nine worlds all connected to Yggdrasil, The World Tree. We are on Midgard, the world of Menn. It was originally the only world in which magic did not exist. Humans were ignorant until Lokir came along. He...I came from the realm of Asgard and under my influence, I created everything magical." Loki looked at Steve and smiled. "I made it so that when people die, something could collect their souls and send them on their way. I made the Grim Reaper."

The whole room was deathly quiet. Everyone's eyes almost popped out of their heads. 

"Oh, and I'm technically--no  _I am_ a god. The Trickster God is what the people of Asgard called me. I also...um well...when I read this grimoire, everything came flooding back to me in terms of who I was before. So anyway, I was the adopted God Prince to The All-Father Odin Borson. I fell in love with...Thor Odinson, God Prince and Future King of Asgard." 

Everyone turned to Thor then. He stood up and looked down at Loki with a confused smile. "What...are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that...we are gods...Princes of Asgard. I casted a spell on us to forget and gave us new personas and new histories after our exile from home."

Thor placed his hands on Loki's cheeks and lifted his head up for a kiss. When he pulled back, Thor's eyes briefly flashed a deep purple...like lightning. 

"I remember everything..."


End file.
